


What Once Was.

by ThePoetess



Series: Star Trek [3]
Category: Star Trek
Genre: Death, Gen, Hate, Hippies, James Tiberius Kirk - Freeform, Leonard McCoy - Freeform, Love, Spock - Freeform, Star Trek - Freeform, bones - Freeform, jim kirk - Freeform, space
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 15:36:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10468344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePoetess/pseuds/ThePoetess
Summary: A Chekhov Story.Pavel Andrievich Chekhov looks back on his life.





	

The fires burned in the bereaved brown eyes of the twelve year old boy as he was carried away in the strong arms of a man he did not know, led away from the twisted remains of the burning Helishuttle. The man set him down and the boy stood, large tears forming in his eyes, but he didn't cry and hadn't since that day. The day he had lost his family. 

Seventeen year old Pavel Andrievich Chekhov stared bemusedly down at the recently treated, blistering burn on his left arm, as a rather agitated Doctor Bones McCoy bustled about in his sickbay. "Damnit kid! Couldn't you have just." He stopped abruptly as he took in the young ensigns face "you can cry if you want to kid, hell, most of my patients do." Chekhov shook his head, clearing away the foggy thoughts "Thank you Doctor McCoy, but I don't think I vill."


End file.
